1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an inclinometer, and more particularly, but without limitation, to an inclinometer that is configured to measure the incline of a sluice box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Placer mining involves the gravitational separation of gold or other precious metals from alluvium. One known placer mining technique is to utilize a sluice. A sluice is a flat-bottomed trough with open ends. A sluice typically includes riffles, or traps, along a bottom interior surface. In operation, the sluice is disposed at an angle so that water (from a stream or other source) can flow into a head end of the sluice and exit at a tail end. Alluvium is added to the water at the head end, and the resulting slurry flows toward the tail. Within an optimal range of incline angle, volume, and flow rate, the sluice entraps heavier precious metals in the riffles and discharges lighter gangue at the tail end.
A portable sluice is often referred to as a sluice box. A consequence of portability is that the incline of the sluice box must be reset each time the sluice box is redeployed. Known methods for measuring the incline of a sluice box have many disadvantages, however. For instance, methods that rely on the measurement of vertical and horizontal differences between two locations on the sluice box may require multiple implements such as a ruler, level, and calculator. Inclinometers that require a horizontal line of sight may not be practical for a partially-submerged sluice box. In addition, where inclinometers merely provide an angular measurement value (e.g., in degrees) a user must interpret such value for relevance to sluicing or other application.
What is needed is compact inclinometer for use with a sluice box or other apparatus that can be easily read and understood.